No regerets
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Elena needs confort, Damon's there to give it to her. Damon/Elena smut, hope you'll enjoy!


**N**: _This is a one-shot that helps me get out the Damon/Elena smut….enjoy!_

_Thank you to my amazing smut-beta-reader Carly (Temptress-Kitten17), you are awesome at this!_

She ran upstairs and locked herself into the bathroom. The tears were falling from her eyes, too many, too fast and she thought they would never stop.

So, she broke up with Stefan…_again_. That's all they seem to be doing lately. Now _he_ was hurt…and _she_ was hurt. But it was for the best.

She told him she'll survive, she told everyone she'll survive, but she knew her chances of being right were slim to none. The truth was that she wasn't sure she'll come out alive from all this and she didn't want him tied up in this.

"_Is this about Damon?" _

"_No…why are you bringing Damon into this? This is about us, Stefan."_

"_I…I heard you, when you told him that…that, you feel something for him."_

"_That was supposed to be a private conversation; since when are you eavesdropping?"_

"_I didn't mean to, I just got inside and I heard you. It was pretty hard not to hear you, you were yelling at him."_

"_Yes, but then again, you were expecting this, weren't you?"_

"_Yes, Elena, I was. I hoped it won't happen, though…but it did. You should be either blind or stupid not to see it coming. I mean, the sparkle between you two…."_

"_I didn't mean for it to happen, I fought against it."_

"_I know you did and I admire you for it, but it was eating you alive. You are a great person Elena Gilbert, don't you ever doubt that!"_

They hugged and then she told him she needed some time alone. Now she was alone…her hands on each side of the sink. She was looking at the image in the mirror; the girl staring back looked nothing like her.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Elena, are you ok?"

"Damon…" she mumbled.

"Yes, please unlock the door!"

"No, you have to go, I want to be alone!"

"Just let me in to see you're ok and then I'll leave you alone."

"No, I'm…just go!"

In the next few seconds, Elena heard a cracking sound and the door opened. She buried her face in her palms as Damon closed the door and made his way towards her.

"Get out!" she shouted, pushing him, - like she had a chance to physically move him- yelling at him over and over again that she wanted him to go and leave her alone.

Instead of doing as told, Damon closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, holding her tight.

It took her a few moments to calm down and stop punching him. Her hands found their way around his waist and she allowed him to hold her. She just stood there and cried. Her salty tears falling into the V-neck of his shirt, but that didn't seem to bother him. His fingers were now massaging the back of her head, as he was whispering in her ear.

"It's ok Elena; everything is going to be ok. You're a brave girl, I admire you for it, you know? I know you're scared, it's alright to be scared, but you'll be fine."

He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, the corner of her mouth, and her bottom lip. His soft lips were picking up the tears from all over her face…moving lower and lower. He got under her chin, and then to her neck; she started shivering slightly under his touch. A warm sensation went through her entire body and stopped between her legs.

"Damon…" she intended to sound cool and detached, but she sounded weak and aroused instead.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't stop either. His kisses were hot and wet, burning her skin.

From reflex, her hands curled around his neck, pulling him closer and her fingers tangled in his dark hair. His hands were resting on each side of her middle and his tongue dipped into her collarbone, making her weak in the knees. Her head was spinning, making it difficult to think straight. She knew very well how wrong their actions were, but it all felt so good…

'Everything good in life is either illegal, immoral or makes you fat' she remembered Caroline's words…damn, she was right.

His hand slipped underneath her t-shirt and as soon as she felt his cold fingers on her burning flesh, her breath got caught in her throat. His mouth was now on her right shoulder, tasting her.

"This is wrong…you…we have to stop…" she mumbled. Her hands slid from his neck to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it over his shoulders and begun exploring his perfectly sculpted chest.

"This…is not the way to make me stop," he said.

"I…I…know."

He grabbed the edge of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He took a half step back and looked at her from head to toe.

"You look amazing" he whispered in her ear.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself" she replied and she felt his smirk against her skin.

He pulled down each strap of her bra and before she had the chance to say the word 'fast' it was at her feet. Damon turned them around in a smooth move and now her lower back was pressed against the sink. The tip of his tongue was going in circles around her nipple, close enough to drive her crazy, but without touching her exactly where she wanted him to.

"Ohhh…please…"she begged.

Once he stopped teasing her and took it in his mouth, his tongue started pushing against it, making it ever harder – if that was possible – she closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards.

His name escaped her lips like a prayer. She felt alive; more alive than she ever remembered feeling. Her whole body was vibrating and her heart was beating its way out of her ribcage. It was like precise calculations led them to the exact places to touch her. She pushed her hips forward to meet his and she felt his erection through his ridiculously tight jeans. She was surprised they were still keeping him inside.

"You're hard," she whispered.

"You're wet," he returned.

Damon unzipped her pants and she bit her lip in anticipation…but instead of continuing, he stretched out his hand behind her and turned the water on. She looked at him confused for a few seconds, then she realized what he was doing; he didn't want anyone to hear them.

Before she had time to protest, he slipped his hand inside her pants and started rubbing her clit softly; making her moan – grateful that no one could hear her.

"The sounds you make are driving me crazy, you know that?" he asked, sucking on her earlobe.

"We should stop…" she said breathless.

As she was speaking, he slid two fingers inside her core. Elena immediately crossed her arms around him for support and dug her nails into his flesh, making him growl.

"Damon…"

"You crying my name like that won't make me stop," Damon complained.

"Well…you…you…moving your…ahhh…like that, won't make _me_ want _you_ to stop."

"But I _don't_ want you to want me to stop…"

He lowered his hand on her leg and lifted it up, placing it around his waist for a better angle. The tips of his fingers were now hitting her upper walls – the G-spot, they called; she read about it a 'Cosmopolitan' magazine once, but Stefan never found it. His lips slid against her collarbone, leaving a wet trail behind.

Elena was feeling the ground disappear from underneath her feet and the walls fading from her vision. She wanted to tell Damon that what they were doing was wrong, to tell him to stop, but she lost her words; she wasn't sure she could remember how to speak right now.

"Damon…God…"

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, I'm pretty good," he said and Elena wanted to roll her eyes, but a new wave of pleasure overtook her.

She grabbed his belt, her sweaty hands barely managing to open it. When she finally got the job done, she unzipped his jeans and dipped her hand inside. Her fingers curled around his length. She let out a growl of pure satisfaction, and started moving her hand up and down in the same rhythm he was moving his fingers inside her.

"We…need to get…you out of these pants…" he said between moans.

"We…ohh…ok."

He took a step back and helped her out of her jeans, then took a moment to study her perfect, exposed body.

"Damon…you have to stop looking at me like that!" she told him, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Elena…you're, beautiful…and damn sexy; I want you and that's the only way I can look at you right now."

He kissed his way up from her chest to her jaw and stopped just above her mouth.

"I always imagined how it would be like, to kiss you…"

"The thought crossed my mind too…" she admitted in a weak voice.

Their kiss started of soft and gentle, their lips barely touching; and then the tip of his tongue pushed between her lips, forcing them apart. His tongue curled around hers, making her moan in his mouth. His extremely talented fingers were working her body to the point where she felt like she was melting.

He lifted her up with one hand and placed her on the sink. She felt the tip of his erection at the edge of her entrance, which made her breath stop.

"We shouldn't…"

"A little too late for that…"

He stuck his hand in her silky hair, forcing her head backwards and kissed her. His tongue penetrating her sweet mouth as his dick was penetrating her wet core.

"Ohh, God…Damon…"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting more. His thrusts were now almost violent. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No…don't stop, please don't…" she said, pulling him in a kiss; carnal, passionate…they were devouring each other.

Damon's hand found one of her breasts and caught her nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting it and causing Elena's body to convulse violently. She was close…so close….

"Damon…Damon…don't…ohh, please…oh God…"

Her inner muscles tightened around his length as she reached Nirvana. Her screams pushed him over the edge as well. And he chanted her name in her ear, over and over again.

Elena let her hand fall on his shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, so she'd have it _forever_.

Damon just held her in his arms; his hand was moving lazily up and down her back. Soon he felt her hot tears on his skin and he pushed her away a few inches.

"Elena…" he called, but she didn't answer; she didn't even open her eyes.

"I should've known this was going to happen…" he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"No, Damon…I know what you think."

"Do you?"

"I'm not crying because I regret this. I'm crying because I don't…"

"What? I don't understand what you're saying…" he said confused.

She took his face between her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm happy I didn't die not knowing how it's like to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you, to…"

"Elena, you won't die, I won't let that happen."

"No matter what happens, I just want you to know that I don't regret this, I never will…" she said and smiled, her smile melting his unbeating heart….

N: _So, there it is, hope you liked it, review and let me know! _


End file.
